Changes
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Kitty is raped and she hides it from everyone. Deciding it was because of her valley girl image, she opts for a change of look, but what happens when her new look (and attitude) get her into worse trouble? Rated for language and implied rape. FINISHED
1. chapter one

Oki, I have a couple of other stories in the works, but the idea for this just popped into my head last night, begging to be written. I apologise if I don't get much further than the first chapter for a while, I also apologise that this chapter isn't very long, I'm not good at long chapters. 

I may end up with a couple more first chapters on ff.n before I finish this one, don't despair, it won't mean I have given up on this, it'll just mean I've finished another first chapter, amazing, lol.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men evolution or pretty much anything mentioned in this story, oh, except the evil drunk! ..oh, yey me, I own a drunk, ah the joy… isn't sarcasm great?

Rated for language and implied rape and, who knows, I may decide on femslash in the later chapters, depends what people want.

Anyway, please read and review, please. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

--Chapter one--

It was a sunny afternoon in Bayville and the kids had just finished school, they all came flooding out of the doors and headed to their buses or cars. A girl of about 16 waved goodbye to the group of friends who were splitting into two to get into either a red sports car or a black van, calling to them "I'm gonna, like, walk home, see you guys later!

The girl was wearing cropped jeans and a cute pink cardigan over a vest top, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. As soon as she was out of sight of her friends she pulled a mobile phone from her pocket and dialled a number. Soon she was walking along, nattering into the phone and completely oblivious to the scruffy man following her. 

Taking a shortcut that lead down an alleyway, the girl finished her phone call with "..Like, quit it Lance, 'pretty Kitty' sounds so lame and you know it, ok, ok, later!" She switched off the phone and put it away, humming to herself as she neared the end of the alley.

"Hey, pretty Kitty." A mocking voice spoke from the shadows, causing the girl to spin round and stammer "Who..who's there?" 

The man who'd been following her stepped from the shadows, a predatory leer fixed on his unshaven and dirty face, Kitty took a couple of steps back.

"Like..stay away from me!" she squealed.

"Like, no!" the man mocked her again, lunging forward to grab her, Kitty immediately darted forward, phasing through him.

"What the fuck!?" he shouted, spinning round quickly. Kitty tried to make a run for it, not looking back, which turned out to be a mistake, because she didn't see the fist headed for the back of her head and it connected, knocking her out before she had chance to phase.

Waking up later, just as the sky was darkening, she rubbed the bump on the back of her head. Then, as she felt the chill on her skin, the pain between her legs and her torn clothes scattered about the alley, she realised with a mix of horror and nausea what just happened to her. 

Stifling her sobs, she gathered up her clothes and dresses, glad they weren't too ripped, she slowly made her way home in a daze. The ringing of her mobile phone woke her for a moment, it was Kurt, wanting to know where she is, worried about her.

"I..I…" she was about to tell him everything, but something stopped her "I'm fine, Kurt" she lied "Just got thinking and lost track of time, I'll be home soon." She told him, switching off her phone again and continuing on her way, there was no way she was going to tell anyone about this, they would probably laugh at her for being pathetic about it, or say it was her fault for walking there on her own.. or for being knocked out, what kind of an X-man let themselves get knocked out by a lone drunk?

When she got home, thankfully no-one was around to see her tear-streaked face or torn clothes, so she went straight to her room, throwing the clothes in the bin and heading for the shower after telling Rogue on her way to tell Ororo that she wouldn't be down for dinner that night.

She spent at least an hour in the bathroom, the water was almost scalding hot as she scrubbed herself, still seeing dirt where there was none. Eventually she was marginally satisfied and she came out of the shower to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Why me?" she murmured to herself "I'm not particularly pretty…or sexy…" after another ten minutes of eliminating the possibilities, she settled on what it must have been, "The valley girl thing.." she murmured "Vulnerable, unable to fight back… it's my own fault for acting and dressing so..ditzy." she decided, pulling on her pyjamas and heading back to her room, already making plans to stop anything like that happening again.

The next day when she woke up, she smiled to herself; a smile that was wiped away as the events of the day before came crashing down on her memory. Stifling a sob, she looked over at Rogue's bed, glad the goth girl was a heavy sleeper. Heading to the bathroom, she had another very thorough shower and got dressed in the clothes she picked out – her sirens outfit, the leather ensemble was a far-cry from the pink valley girl stuff she usually wore. Happy that her new look would be some protection against anyone looking at her with that predatory expression that she remembered from the day before, she headed down to breakfast, running over the way the characters spoke in numerous 'bad girl' films she'd seen.

As soon as she walked into the room all noise stopped and the X-men turned as one to stare at her.

"Woah, Kitty…uh…" Evan stared, lost for words.

"Can you not call me Kitty anymore people? It's so…childish." She said, sneering slightly as she sat down, Ororo raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering what had brought this change over Kitty. 'Let her wonder' Kitty thought, as Kurt said. "Vell, vhat do ve call you? Katherine?" 

She shakes her head and sneers again "Eugh, no, Kat'll do."

"Ok Ki-…uh, Kat.." Evan said, looking very confused.

They finished up their breakfast, only interrupted by Rogue coming in, staring at Kitty and saying "What the fu-", being stopped from completing that sentence by Ororo and Kitty saying she wanted a change.

"Uh..ok, whatever.." Rogue muttered, staring at Kitty out of the corner of her eye like she would explode any minute while she ate her breakfast.

As they headed out, Kitty was stopped just by the entrance by Logan.

"Where d'ya think you're going half-pint?" he growled, holding a hand out to stop her.

"To school Logan, where else? And quit it with the stupid nickname will ya? Sounds so….babyish." she scowled and tried to walk past him, he stopped her again.

"I am not lettin' you out this house dressed like that."

"Why not!? It's nothing worse than what Rogue wears!" she snapped, scowling even more.

Logan moved to put his hand on her shoulder, frowning when she flinched away from his touch, she took advantage of his momentary confusion to dart out of the house and he yelled after her "This ain't over half-pint!" 

Kitty just yelled back "Don't call me half-pint!" as she jumped into the back of Scott's car.

The ride to school was very quiet, everyone wanting to know what brought on the change in Kitty's attitude, but nobody quite daring to ask.

Eventually, knowing why they're all so quiet, she snapped "Oh for God's sake, I just decided I was too childish and ditzy, alright? So I went for a change, no big deal, live with it."

They were all rather taken aback by her outburst, Rogue recovered quickest, she grinned and said "Whatever you say, Kat." She for one was glad to see the change in her roommate, she'd never been able to stand Kitty's obsession for pink, or the way the valley girl spoke, and whatever the reason the change was a welcome one.

Kitty guessed what Rogue was thinking, the goth had never made it a secret what annoyed her about Kitty, 'but would she be so glad if she knew why?' she thought, smiling grimly as she hopped out the car on their arrival at school.

"See you guys later." She called as she made her way up the steps, conscious of the stares that followed her from both her friends inside the car and the rest of the school, Rogue just followed her, laughing.

As soon as she arrived at her locker, leaning against it and opening her mouth to talk to Rogue, there was a shout of "Kitty!!" and Lance came running over, staring at her with wide eyes. Rogue just burst out laughing.

"It's Kat now Lance, as I keep explaining, Kitty's so childish." She said with a roll of her eyes at having to explain yet again.

"Uh, ok..Kat…umm…you didn't do this for me did you?" He asked, frowning slightly

"Why would you think that?" She said with a disbelieving eyebrow raised.

"Umm…well this is sort of just like the end to Grease.." he suddenly realised what he just said and hastily corrected himself "I mean.. how people have said that crappy chick-flick ended, with her changing for him…." 

"Give it up Alvers, I know it's your favourite film. And no, I didn't do this for you, now get lost I'm busy." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned back to Rogue, who was still having a hard time controlling her laughter.

Lance continued to stare at her until she shot a death glare in his direction, then he scowled and slouched off, muttering under his breath. Kitty just smirked as she watched him go, that is until he turned around and said "I know something's happened to make you do this 'Kat." He said, sneering at the word 'Kat' "And I'm gonna find out what it is." And with that he turned and walked off again. Kitty stared after him for a few moments, a worried look on her face, but she quickly hid it under the mask of another smirk, then turned back to Rogue.

"What a loser." She said, rolling her eyes "So, how 'bout we hit the mall tomorrow to get me some new stuff? I know you don't like shopping but I need to replace the pink!"

Rogue looked at her strangely but nodded "Yea..ok…anything to get rid of that awful wardrobe you used to have." She smiled slightly, but the confusion at Kitty's look of worry still showed in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

So, what do you think? How can I make this better? Suggestions? Also, any ideas for upcoming chapters? Or do you just want me to give up and never pick up a pen again? 

Also, pairings are open, although obviously it started with lancitty, suggestions please?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. chapter two

Wow, I'm having a great day!! Not only have I got loads of great reviews for just one chapter of this story, one of my stories on Elfwood got Mod's choice, hurrah! I'm so hyped up!

Review replies: (wow, I've never had much chance to do these before!)

Psychobunny410: The symbol things are all over the place lately, but I reloaded as a html document and they went, yey.

Polouchi: ty for the review m'dear, Kitty and Rogue is a possibility I've been entertaining, the whole no touch might be a relief for someone who's just been raped… Also, I did pick up a pen to scribble down the idea for this! So ha! …well…a pencil…

KS-fan: I'm planning on keeping Lance around, especially as he's determined to find out what's wrong, so don't worry.

Elfchik: thanks! Hmm…a kietro…interesting idea…

Princess: I know exactly what you mean, a fair few are too sudden, which is why (as I said to up there ^) a Rogue/Kitty fic might work better than anything else… also, you don't see many rogue/kitty fics out there…

Soul 141: Nope, sorry, but I don't like Lancitty that much, I don't think I could write it…

Georgia Peach: Sorry, no Kurtty this time… and I don't think it'll be X-men to the rescue, I have the beginnings of plans, now if I could just remember what they were… lol. 

Also, to Nari, who sent me some suggestions via email (for which I'm actually glad, I'm gonna use some of them and this way no one knows what they are, hahahahaha) thank you so much yet again! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men Evolution and the only thing I'm making money for is waitressing.

Also: I think this chapter may have a lot more swearing in then the last one, so if you don't like it be warned… of course it might not, I can't think of enough different swearwords to use that aren't profoundly British, so if the swearing is a bit repetitive I'm sorry.

Anyway, on with the story:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

--Chapter two—

The X-men and Lance weren't the only people thoroughly confused by Kitty's sudden transformation, most of the school were talking about it for the rest of the day, and the topic was sure to stick around for at least another week. 

The main thing that got everyone talking, however, was not the *very* different outfit, or the insistence on being called Kat, it was what happened in Kitty's math lesson, just after lunch (which, for Kitty, had been filled with annoying questions). It had started out a perfectly normal lesson, until the teacher came to collect in the homework, set two days before. Now, Kitty hadn't done it the day it was set, fully expecting to have the following night to do it before it needed handing in. But of course she had spent the majority of her time after school either unconscious or in the shower, and she couldn't explain that to the teacher.

This was the first piece of homework Kitty had ever not done in time, and this teacher, Miss Jenson, was notoriously hard on anybody who hadn't done their homework, no matter what the circumstances, unless they'd asked for an extension the day it was given. This was enough to get some people talking, but what happened next was truly out of character for Kitty.

"Where is your homework, Miss Pryde?" The teacher asked as she reached Kitty, several heads turned to stare, to see what she would do.

"Haven't done it." Kitty replied apathetically, causing a few raised eyebrows and mutterings among the other students.

"And why not?" Miss Jenson demanded, looking annoyed.

Kitty smirked "Didn't feel like it/didn't have the time/didn't know what to do, take your pick, not like you care what the reason was anyway." This caused even more raised eyebrows and shocked whisperings, few people had stood up to Miss Jenson before, and Kitty was the last they'd think would do it.

"I don't appreciate your tone young lady, answer me, why did you not do your homework?" She demanded again with an annoying superior look.

'I should tell her the real reason' Kitty thought 'That'd wipe that look right off her face.' 

When Kitty didn't answer, but instead got a faraway, despairing look in her eyes, Miss Jenson frowned "Are you alright Katherine?" 

Kitty snapped out of it "Kat. And yea, I'm fine." She said angrily.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation for your missing homework." 

"Look, I haven't fucking done it and I'm not telling you why, so shut the hell up about it." Kitty yelled, instantly bringing the class to silence, all eyes fixed on her. The anger at everything that'd happened, and anything that had ever happened to her before, had all been building up, until she decided she couldn't care less what anyone thought of her anymore, and the more confident she became, the less chance there was of a repeat of the night before, of that she was sure. 

"Detention, Miss Pryde, every night next week," Miss Jenson replied coolly and moved onto the next student.

Kitty walked through the door at the institute and was met by a yell of "Kitty, get in here." She looked round to see Logan stood at the door to the professor's office, looking furious.

Sighing, she walked over and into the office, saying "What?" in a bored tone as soon as she entered.

"Don't talk to us like that Kitty, you know perfectly well what. Logan snarled, to be met only by a snapped "Kat."

"Logan, please, calm yourself. I'm sure Kitty has an explanation for her behaviour." The professor said in a soothing voice, turning his attention to Kitty expectantly.

"It's. Kat." She hissed from between her teeth, then took a deep breath "Professor, you can't expect me to be Miss Goody-two-shoes for the rest of my life, I've just decided on a change alright?"

The professor nodded, but Logan stepped forward again "No it's not alright, not when you change like this, so much so sudden, something's up with you Kitty."

Kitty maintained a scowl even with another worried look in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the two adults.

"Kitty? Is there something you wish to tell us? You can always talk with us you know." The professor said gently, wondering what it was that could bring about such a huge change in the girl.

"It's nothing, right? Can I go now?" Kitts asked, her tone bored again, the professor nodded and both he and Logan watched Kitty stomp off to her room.

"Something is definitely wrong Charles." Said Logan. "I can't swear to it since she'd had a shower and it was the night before, but this morning when she went to school I thought she smelt of sex…"

"We can't interfere with Kitty's…romantic endeavours, Logan, if that is the issue. But you are correct, something is wrong…"

"I wasn't referring to romance Charles, she flinched away when I went to put my hand on her shoulder, I think something happened to Kitty yesterday…"

"Hmm…this is only speculation though, we cannot be sure until Kitty comes to talk to us, until then perhaps we ought to keep an eye on her…" 

Logan nodded and left the room, trying to remember the scent he caught this morning, it might not have been Kitty, and it was very faint…but still…

Entering the common room, he noticed Kitty hadn't gone to her room and was engaged in a tickle-war with Kurt, raising an eyebrow slightly, he thinks maybe he was wrong, and tells Xavier that, via telepathic communication.

If he'd thought about it, he may have realised that teen-sized furry three-fingered hands feel a lot different to large, strong, adult hands, and therefore a tickle war with Kurt wouldn't worry her so much. 

Later that night, as she climbed into bed after a third longer-than-normal shower, she reflected that the new look was a success, no chance of anything like that happening again. Even the people at school who usually picked on her hadn't today, although that might have been out of shock from seeing the new her. Plus, she was making friends with Rogue quicker than she'd ever done before; this was definitely a good decision, if only she'd thought of it before…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Some parts of that chapter didn't quite seem right to me, but I dunno…. If you think any bits need work don't hesitate to let me know (but do it in a nice way please! Lol).

Secondly, I have most of the chapters from now on pretty much planned out, including the pairing, I won't tell you just yet though, but you might guess by the time it appears, even if it won't be till the last chapter. 

If you have any ideas though, still tell me 'em, I only have a rough outline written down.

Please review!! I got loads of reviews for the first chapter and was really pleased, so I'll be equally pleased to get lots and lots of reviews for this! Hehehehe.

NOTE! I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, I think it's even shorter than my usual, so sorry.


	3. chapter three

Yey for a third chapter!!

Can't really do review replies this time 'cos I haven't left it long enough to get that many reviews, I'm not sure chapter two is even showing up yet!

But thanks to the people who have reviewed already. 

DISCLAIMER: I own lots after my shopping trip, including a cuddly purple monkey in a coat and skirt that does a wolf whistle (from the bear factory) who I named Rogue…. But I don't own the real Rogue, or any of her team-mates or the brotherhood…or basically anyone in X-men obviously, so don't sue.

Anyway, on with the chapter, again I apologise for repetitive swearwords, or if I just forget and start using British ones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

--Chapter three—

The following morning, Kitty came downstairs to find Rogue for their shopping trip, she was just about to enter the rec room when something made her stop. Rogue and Kurt were watching the news, there was a story about a rapist being caught, sneaking a look around the door she saw it was the man who had come after her, she wasn't the first – or last – victim of his.

"Guys like that make me sick." Said Rogue angrily, Kitty smiled, maybe she could tell them after all?

"Yea, if he came after any of my friends I'd kill him!" said Kurt fervently, glaring at the screen. Kitty smiled even more; there was hope…

"It's alright though Kurt, if he came after any of us he wouldn't get very far, if he touched me he'd be dead, Kitty could just phase right through him and Jean could knock him back with her TK, easy." Rogue said confidently, Kitty shrank back again, they would think she was pathetic for not being able to escape from him, her face fell and her heart sank, she couldn't tell them…

Later that day, when they'd finally got off on their shopping trip, and a very successful shopping trip it was turning out to be, Rogue turned to Kitty with a serious look in her eyes.

"Kat, ah thought about what Lance said yesterday at school-" she began, but Kitty cut her off "You actually thought about something *Lance* said?" she asked in a scathing tone "Don't listen to that dick Rogue, he doesn't know what he's talking about." 

Rogue nodded slightly, but couldn't help noting the look of fear in her eyes again "Are ya sure Kat? Ya know if ya wanna talk ta me ah'm here."

"Will everyone quit saying that? Goddamnit I'm fine!" 

"If you say so, but a fine person wouldn't snap so much at everyone, talk, it'll help, ah promise." Rogue told her calmly

"What do you know? It won't help… it won't help because there's nothing even wrong!" A few shoppers were turning to stare at the two girls stood arguing.

"It's so obvious there is 'Kat'" Rogue yelled, putting the same sneering emphasis on 'Kat' that Lance had the day before. "Ah'm just sayin' you ain't doin' any good keepin' it bottled up!"

"I'm not keeping anything bottled up! If you're going keep on with this I'm leaving." Kitty shouted, spinning around and storming off. Rogue stared after her for a while, shocked, then followed her at a run.

Kitty phased straight through the mansion wall into the kitchen, causing Kurt to drop his sandwich.

"Now I know vhy you all complain about my 'porting…" he commented, then noticed the highly pissed look on Kitty's face. "Vhat is wrong Kat?" he asked, she just ignored him, storming past and heading up to her room.

Rogue comes running in, out of breath, a few minutes later "Is Kitty here?" she asked Kurt breathlessly, he just wordlessly pointed up the stairs, his mouth full already.

Rogue ran off and Kurt raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and continued with his sandwich.

Rogue slammed open their bedroom door, to be met by Kitty holding a full duffel bag.

"Kitty?" she looked confused "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, I can't deal with you lot, fucking questions." Kitty snapped, phasing through Rogue and heading down the corridor.

Rogue span round "Kitty! Wait! Don't leave just because of an argument!" she yelled, Kitty didn't reply, just carried on walking, Rogue stared helplessly after her, unsure what to do. She hoped Kitty wouldn't stay mad for long, 'I'll phone the brotherhood house later' she decided 'She'll have gone to stay with Lance.' And with that thought, she sadly walked back into their room and began planning what to say.

Once outside, Kitty sat and leant against the wall surrounding the mansion, but well hidden in case any of the other X-men came near, she didn't want to have to say goodbye. 'So now what?' she thought, angry with herself for being so rash, but also glad she left.

(A.N. And now we begin our strange and terrifying journey into Kitty's head…)

__

I mean, Rogue said it this morning, all of us could defend ourselves in some way, *especially* with all the training we've had for fighting and stuff, they'll think I'm pathetic and stupid for not being able to stop him. Plus now they'll be angry at me for not telling them straight away, so there's no way I can tell them now. So what do I do now? I could go back, pretend everything's normal, apologise to Rogue for snapping at her… But no, they're asking too many questions, they'll work it out and then I'll be kicked out anyway, or they'll say I can stay but not be an X-man anymore, if I couldn't defend myself against one drunk, how am I supposed to help protect the team? And they'll all look at me differently too, I can't go back… What about the brotherhood? No, wait, can't go there, Lance is there, he'll figure it out too. Haven't got the money for a hotel so can't go to one of them… I wonder if there's a youth hostel or something around here?? Or another group of mutants, maybe there's some more mutants I can find and stay with them? Oh who am I kidding, there'll be nowhere like that… I'll just have to…I dunno, well I'm not getting anywhere just sitting here, I'll go for a walk and think about it.

She stood up and headed away from the mansion, trying to not glance back. Unknown to her, a pair of red-on-black eyes watched her storm into and then leave the mansion, and the body they belong to decides to follow her…

Meanwhile, during Kitty's thoughts, in the mansion someone is having a mental battle of their own.

(A.N And now we enter the wonder that is Rogue's mind, pay attention now.)

__

Did I do the right thing just then? Letting Kitty just walk out the door?? I hope I did… she just needs time to cool down, yea, that's it, cool-down time. She'll be with Lance, I'll call later, like I planned, apologise to her and ask her to come back, she will, won't she? Yea, she would, she was just a bit annoyed, that was it, must be pressure from school and everyone asking questions about the image change. But there's definitely something wrong with her, I know I didn't imagine the look in her eyes… I didn't, did I? No, no I didn't, she's hiding something, and it's something important, something very important, I have to find out what… but how am I gonna find out? She won't talk to anyone, and neither Jean nor the professor would read her mind without her consent, maybe I could find out if I drained her, just a little bit? No, that would be wrong, and Kitty'd hate me practically forever afterwards, especially with something big… I hope she's ok, I hope she *did* go to Lance's… oh god, what if she hasn't? I wonder where she is… Stop this Rogue! She'll be fine, she can handle herself, stop worrying so much.

Rogue flopped down onto her bed and sighed, she was never going to sort this out herself, she'd have to ask for help, maybe she'd ask Lance if he could when she phoned later?

Just after both rogue and Kitty had finished their musings, while Kitty is heading away from the institute, a voice speaks from behind her;

"Remy wonder's where y'goin' wit' dat bag, fille." Kitty spun around to face the Cajun, who was standing there absently twirling a playing card between his fingers.

"What does it matter? It's none of your business." She snapped, Remy put up his hands in mock fear.

"Woah, calm down chere, Remy was jus' askin'."

"Wait… you're a mutant, are you with the brotherhood?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Non, not exactly."

"What are you doing hanging round the mansion?" she said, suddenly suspicious.

"Tell y'what chere, you tell me what y'doin' wit' dat bag, an' Remy'll tell y'what he's doin' here, deal?" 

"I suppose so. I'm running away if you must know." She glared back at the mansion.

"y'got anywhere t'go?"

"No… but that's not the point, what are you doing here?"

"Remy'll tell y'if y'agree t'come back wit' him."

"Where?"

"Back t'de acolytes."

"What are they?"

"Mutant group, Magneto's our boss."

"Isn't that the brotherhood?"

"Non, we're…one step up from de brot'erhood."

"Uh…well I've got nowhere else to go…so…yes."

"Ok, good. Remy's spyin'."

"What?"

"Dat's what 'm doin' here, spyin' on de X-men." He explained, Kitty nodded "Oh, I see… how come we've never noticed you spying before?"

"'Cos Remy's dat good." He said, smirking. "Come on, we'll go back t'de hideout an' see if Mags'll let y'join, but I warn y', if y'come y'won' be allowed t'leave for a while, until we know we can trust y'."

"I don't care, I could do with staying hidden from that lot for a while."

Remy nods and the two of them head off together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

oooooh, Kitty joins the acolytes… dun dun duuuun, will they accept her? What will Rogue and Lance do when they find her missing? Find out in the next chapter! …wow, cheesy soap opera style! Yey! Lol.

Review please!


	4. chapter four

Okidoke people, here you are! Chapter four! Yey! And sorry it took so long; I've been busy with my site and not really in the mood,

Kk, I have reviews, hurrah.

Firstly, to most of you, It won't be Kitty/Remy, MWAH HA HA HA HAAAAA!

KS-fan: I know I have a few *very* long sentences, I'll try cut them down a bit. Thanks for the compliments!!

Polouchi: Nari made me do it! Lol, she's just passing on the Remy obsession I think…

Georgia Peach: Nope, neither of those pairings, hehehehe.

Tiger5913: Not Kurtty, oh I love keeping people confused.

Jacina: thanks for the review and I'm afraid Pyro won't be in very much at all, I don't know the character enough.

Also, to Nari, mellissarxy1, Tigeress moon, X-fan, Arekanderu and Elfchik, thank you for reviewing and saying nice things! Lol.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own X-men Evolution or any of the characters, I would have owned a motorcycle gang but I decided to make her join the acolytes instead.

Anyhoo, on with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

--Chapter four—

Remy took Kitty back to the acolyte's hideout on his motorbike, she was fairly nervous of him, only understandable considering, but she was confident that now she was on her guard, she'd be able to get out of any trouble.

As soon as they arrived, Kitty was taken straight to Magneto's office, Remy was keeping a careful eye on her, he still didn't entirely trust her either…

After a brief conversation between Remy and Magneto, during which Kitty was left under the watchful eye of Piotr, she was asked to come into the office. Thankful to be away from the Russian's piercing stare, she practically bolted into the room just as Remy was leaving.

"Good luck petite." He winked at her as he walked off; she just rolled her eyes and took the seat offered to her by Magneto.

"Why do you want to join us?" he asked as soon as she was seated.

"Wow, not one for the small talk are ya? To be honest with you, I can't stay with the X-men, I can't stay with the brotherhood, I have no money for anywhere else."

"What's to stop you going straight back to the X-men after sorting out whatever differences have come between you?"

"I'm not gonna talk to them to sort out the 'differences', I'm sick of them and I wanted out, I ended up here, end of story."

"No, not end of story, you may stay here, but you are not allowed to leave, you can't have a free reign about the compound and you will have to do something to prove your worth."

Kitty nods, she'd expected as much anyway "What will I have to do?"

"I don't know yet, it depends what comes up. Remy will show you to your room." He waves his hand, dismissing her. She stood up and walked out to find Remy leant casually against the wall, shuffling his ever-present deck of cards, he looked up expectantly "Since y'walked out an' I wasn' called in t'drag y'to a holdin' cell, 'm guessin' y'in?"

Kitty nodded and Remy pushed himself away from the wall.

"Y'room's dis way." He said, leading her to it (and of course pointing out his on the way, earning rolled eyes and a 'look' from Kitty).

When they reached the room, Kitty dumped her bag on the bed and turned to look at Remy, who was stood leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" she snapped, slightly annoyed.

"What's y'name? Mags said y'were called Kitty, but y'don' look like a Kitty t'me…"

"I used to be, before…before I changed, now I go by Kat."

Remy smiled "Y'grew up den."

Kitty nodded, then pushed him back from the doorframe, causing him to stumble slightly, and shut the door in his face. She sat down on the bed, wondering vaguely if she made the right choice, then pushing the thoughts aside, at least these people wouldn't notice her acting differently, but what would they want her to do to 'prove her worth'?

Back at the X-mansion, it was getting late and people were starting to worry about Kitty, Rogue called the brotherhood house, but upon finding it busy she quickly put it down again in case it was Kitty trying to phone them.

Five minutes later the phone rang and Rogue snatched it up.

"Kitty?" Rogue demanded angrily.

"Uh…no, it's Lance…" said a hesitant voice on the other end "But I take it that means Kitty isn't there?"

"No, she isn't, ah thought she was with you." Rogue said, starting to sound very worried.

"Oh…umm…we should go look for her, she could be in trouble…"

"Yea, and after the way she was actin' earlier, she probably isn't thinkin' clearly, we hafta find her."

"Ok, meet me here in ten minutes?"

"Ah'll be there." Rogue put the phone down and went to find the professor. 

As soon as she had explained that she and Lance were going to go look for Kitty, the professor nodded his agreement, but said if they didn't find her by ten they had to come home and could go search again in the morning.

Rogue met Lance at the brotherhood house, both of them wore almost identical looks of worry and Lance seemed fairly confused.

"I thought you didn't like Kitty anyway?" 

"Ah didn't, but ah've made friends with her over the past couple of days, and ah still worry if she's missin', she *is* a team mate..."

Lance nods his understanding and the two head off down the street.

"So, where are we goin' first?" Rogue asks.

"The mall, she spends half her life there, maybe she went back for, what is it she always talks about? Retail therapy?"

"Yea… we were there before, but she mahght go back, it's as good a place to start lookin' as any."

They searched the mall, and then headed for some of the other places they thought Kitty might have gone to, and then places she might go to with her new image, but there was no sign of her. 

Kitty, by that point, had nothing else to do and so had gone to sleep, having no idea that Rogue and Lance were scouring Bayville for her, worried sick.

Eventually, just as they'd finished checking out Bayville's one and only under 18s club, Rogue looked at her watch.

"Shit…Ah told the professor ah'd be back bah ten." Rogue muttered and turned to head back to the institute.

"But what about Kitty?" Lance demanded.

"Ororo and Logan are gonna carry on lookin' tonahght, we can go out searchin' again in the mornin' if she's still not been found." Rogue told him "Ah'll ring ya if we fahnd her."

"No, when she gets back I want to be there, think the professor will let me stay with you guys overnight?" He asked, looking relieved when Rogue nodded.

They walked back to the mansion in silence, and when they arrived hardly anyone said anything other than them asking if Lance could stay, the professor agreeing, and Lance and Rogue telling Logan and Storm where they'd been.

As the two turned in for the night, they were both thinking the same thing, 'I hope Kitty's alright'

Kitty herself was tossing and turning as she relived the attack, in the nightmare world that was always a thousand times worse and where she remembered every detail…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

WOO! Chapter four done! Again sorry for the wait, please review!

*Dances that she has 21 reviews already with only 3 chapters*

Chapter five will be up soon enough hopefully, sorry if you have another long wait.


	5. chapter five

Right! Chapter five, here at last! There's only two chapters after this one btw people.

Wow!! I got more reviews for chapter four than any of my other stories got altogether…

Review replies:

Nari - thank you yet again! Ack, I've never been very good with tenses, once I've got it all finished I'll go back and check it when I have a chance…maybe… lol.

DanieLuvsPyro - Sorry, I have the pairing planned, plus it can't be Pyro or colossus because I don't know the characters well enough to write them.

Black Kat Kisato - ah Pietro…*drool* …*ahem* No! I can't, the pairing is planned! Pietro: damn, so close! DER: hahahahaha! 

Also to: melissarxy1, jim bird, X-fan, KS-fan, Polouchi, Georgia Peach, Tigeress moon, FrEcHeSKaTzChEn, Fire chica1, seifer-and-zidane-lover and Mike, thank you all so much for reviewing and being nice!!

I apologise to everyone for the wait, it was partly because I've been at my dads, and I prefer writing on my own computer, plus if something went wrong with the chapter it would be ages before I could upload it again.

DISCLAIMER: It won't be much longer before I am the proud owner of a Gambit action figure, and hopefully a Spike (from Buffy) one too, but alas I am not the owner of the real Gambit or any of his associates.

Remy: Evenin' chere, I t'ought since y'not had any of y'muses round f'a while, I'd drop in.

DER: But Remy, you're only in this story a little, you know how I work, my muses are directly linked to the story.

Remy: But I *am* in de story chere…

DER: fine! But be quiet now, I'm writing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

--Chapter five—

After a few days with the acolytes, Kitty had made quite an impression. Remy was convinced she must be gay, because she seemed impervious to his flirting (of course whenever he said this to the others, Piotr would just give him a look that spoke volumes about his thoughts on Remy's flirting, and Pyro would just laugh at him). Pyro thought she was weird because of the amount of time she spent in the shower, and Piotr voiced the opinion that she would be quite pretty, if she didn't dress the way she did.

Finally the day came for her to 'prove herself' to them, shortly after she'd got up, showered and dressed, Remy came by with a file, he handed it to her and said "Dis is y'firs' mission chere, not'in' big, jus' somet'in' t'prove y'really on our side."

After he left (or rather, after she'd forcefully evicted him from her room), she sat down to read the file, growing more and more worried by the minute.

(A.N. It's that time again folks, keep your hands and arms inside the train at all times as we enter the mind of Kitty once more…)

__

They want me to rob a bank!? I can't believe this… but then, it's nothing *too* bad, I don't have to kill anyone or anything… just walk through into the vault while they're distracting everyone, take the money and walk out again… But I can't do it, can I? It's wrong, isn't it? But what will happen if I don't do it? What will they do with me? I haven't seen hardly anything of the base, and I've no idea where it is, I wasn't paying attention and we were going too fast when I came here with Remy… Maybe they'll let me go? Or rather, kick me out, but where will I go then? I can't go back to the X-men, *especially* not now, not after I've been here, the only place I could go would be the brotherhood, but that would mean telling Lance everything before he figures it out… Would that be so bad though? Yes, it would, he's act weird around me, and be angry that I didn't tell him before, so I can't go there… Maybe I could go home? No, they'd tell the institute that I was there and Jean or someone would come to talk to me, to ask me why, and my parents would want to know why too, why can't they understand I don't want to tell them why?? I have no choice then; I have to do this…

Just as with her last mental battle, she wasn't alone in having one this time. Over at the Mansion, Rogue was sitting by the phone; it was her turn to wait in case Kitty called. Lance was sat nearby; he'd been staying at the mansion since the first night Kitty went missing. Rogue checked her watch, it'd be their turn to go out and look for her soon. That was better than sitting here, jumping every time the phone rang, and slamming it down when it turned out to be something else, not caring who was on the other side if it wasn't Kitty or someone who knew where she was.

(A.N and once again we make a journey, into Rogue's mind...again.)

__

This is all my fault, I know it. If I hadn't let her go that night then none of this would have happened, I could have stopped her, I could have stopped her easily, and then we could have found out what was wrong… or even just stopped asking, let her tell us when she was ready. I know Lance is blaming himself too, he thinks it's his fault for how he was acting in school, but it was nothing to do with that, I told him. The only reason she left was that we couldn't leave her alone, we couldn't let her make her decision, we had to question everything, had to push her… Well, looks like we pushed her too far.

I wonder where she is, maybe she's miles away, another state, working as a waitress or something, trying to make money so she can live. Maybe she's even living on the streets… Oh god, I hope she isn't, I couldn't bear it, it'd be all my fault if she ends up on the streets, it must be awful for her… Stop thinking like that Rogue! Kitty's smart, she won't end up on the streets, she'd find some way to avoid that, maybe she's gone home? No, wait, we've called her home, several times, there's been no sign of her there either. I wonder where she could have gone…

Similar thoughts were going through Lance's head, he was still blaming himself despite what Rogue had told him, if only he'd just kept walking, maybe this wouldn't have happened… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Right everyone, sorry that was such a short chapter, but I've done everything I had planned for it so… *shrug*

The next chapter will be longer I promise, especially since I might take what I originally planned as two chapters and put them together as one, so you've either got one or two chapters left to come.

Nobody's managed to guess the pairing yet, but I think people have stopped trying, they're just waiting with bated breath to find out what it's gonna be… wow, I love keeping people in suspense…or, more accurately, I love having people to keep in suspense (i.e. fans)

After this is done I'm planning on maybe doing a bit more to "How the Acolytes got its Gambit." But I don't know what direction I'm taking it in yet. I also need to make a start on the Toad story, a new idea that I have, and to actually make a start on a few of my old ideas…

So, anyway, review please!!


	6. chapter 6

Woo everybody! Speech is written, and only needs a few little adjustments, so I'm back in business with the stories, and a lot quicker than I expected.

Black-rose23 and Nari1, thank you for your reviews :D

X-fan and pyros-gal thank you for your reviews and for wishing me luck with the speech.

Black Kat Kisato – nope, nope, nope, nope and nope, 'fraid not. (That was basically a nope to each pairing you suggested) and I'm sorry but I don't know Pyro to write him! Lol.

Ok, I'm putting this in as chapter seven and leaving the authors note in so everyone knows that it's been updated, but after a while I'll take out the author's note.

After that random interlude, I'll get on with it…

DISCLAIMER: I owned a plate of sausage and chips for a short while earlier, but then I ate it and had to take the plate back to my mum, so I own nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

--Chapter six—

The plan was simple, the bank had an alleyway along the side, Kitty would wait down there while the rest of the acolytes distracted the people in the bank. As soon as she got the signal (Pyro laughing – hopefully he'd manage to keep it in until the right time) she would walk through the wall, along a corridor and straight into the vault (they had the blueprints of the bank). She'd get the money and go out the same way, then walk through the wall at the back of the alley and the others would meet her round there.

Slipping into the alley to wait for the signal, Kitty was still nervous, still battling with herself. By the time the acolytes started their distraction, only ten minutes later, she had made up her mind, she would do it.

Unfortunately – or possibly fortunately, depending on your perspective – for Kitty, there happened to be a news crew doing a piece about the new shop just opened next door to the bank, and Rogue happened to be watching it, who had been watching the news with Lance every chance they got.

Her eyes were drooping, she guessed that if they were doing a feature about a new shop, there wouldn't be anything to help. But something kept her watching, so she was there to see Kitty slip down the alleyway at the side of the bank, causing her to sit bolt upright and shake Lance awake.

"Lance! Ah just saw Kitty!!" she yelled, and he woke with a start

"What!? Where??" 

"On the news, she just went down that alleyway! Come on, we have to get down there!!"

"Uh…are you sure you're not just seeing things Rogue?" Lance looks concerned, and Rogue begins to look uncertain, until something on the screen catches her eye.

"Look! The acolahtes! We oughta get down there anyway, we can check out the alley whahle we're there…oh gawd, maybe she's with them!!!"

The two of them bolted out of the room to get whoever they could to come with them.

They arrived at the scene just ten minutes later, most of the group concentrating on stopping the acolytes in what seemed to be an attempted bank robbery. Of course the acolytes didn't care, it was just extra distraction.

Rogue headed straight for the alleyway, and Lance tried to follow, but got stopped by Gambit (who hadn't noticed Rogue),

"Can' let y'go down dere mon ami." The Cajun grinned, charging up a card, Lance gave up trying to get down the alley, to keep the attention away from Rogue, and turned to fight Gambit.

"Time to rock and roll." He smirks. ((A.N. Oh come on, Lance was there, bad rock puns!! It had to happen!))

As Rogue was half way down the alley, Kitty had her back to the entrance so hadn't seen her, Pyro started laughing maniacally ((A.N. Although I have it on good authority that he laughs no other way)) and Kitty turned to the wall, ready to phase through it.

"Kitty! Stop!!" Rogue yelled, sprinting the rest of the way, trying to grab hold of Kitty's now-insubstantial arm.

"Rogue!? What the…?" Kitty looks confused for a moment, stopping, but then she shakes her head "Go away Rogue, I have to do this."

"Hafta do what Kitty? Are…are you with the acolahtes??" Rogue drew her hand back, shocked, as Kitty nodded. "How could ya?"

"Because they….I have my reasons, just go away Rogue."

"No, ah won't, you can't do this Kitty, you know it's wrong!"

"I have to! I have to or they won't let me stay!" 

"Whah would ya want ta??"

"Because I have nowhere else!"

"Ya have us!!"

"No I don't, not any more."

"What happened to ya Kitty?? Why did you leave?"

"Because…something happened, and none of you will understand, I had to leave."

"Kitty, how do ya even know if we'll understand if you won't fucking tell anyone!?!? Me and Lance have been worried sick lookin' for ya!"

"Y..you have?" she looks down, biting her lip. "I…I was just scared… I can't tell you, and you all ask too many questions."

"Kitty, it's not worth it, robbing a bank?? Just to stay with them! The acolahtes!!!" 

"But...but,,," suddenly, Kitty realised none of her arguments made sense, tell the X-men, or rob a bank… But they'd never understand…

"Kitty, whatever it is, ya can tell us, we'll be there for ya…"

Kitty seemed reduced, weak and shy "You promise?" she whispers, Rogue nods fiercely "Ah promise."

Kitty nods again "OK, I can tell you, but not here…back at the mansion…"

Rogue nods, taking Kitty's now solid arm and leading her out the alleyway, back onto the street where the acolytes had already made their getaway.

They got back to the mansion, and Kitty asked that she could just talk to Rogue first, and explain it to everyone else later on… or maybe Rogue could explain it, she didn't want to have to go over things again, not these things…

So they went to the library and sat down in the corner, Rogue waiting patiently for Kitty to talk.

"Well…" she began, "It all started a few days ago…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Right, there you are, I think it's a little short so I'm sorry, but meh, if you would have rather had one long chapter than two short ones, blame Nari.

Please review, I want at least a few before I write the next chapter pleeeease! lol


	7. chapter 7 end

Yey! Finally!! Sorry it's taken so long, but I started college and I have been *sooooo* busy!!

Right, so, review answers:

Tigeress moon: I'm afraid you won't get to see everyone's reactions, well, probably not, this chapter is going to focus on two characters only, so unless I decide to add one more little chapter about everyone else, sorry.

Tiger5913: Kurt and Kitty, nope, 'fraid not.

Black Kat Kisato: Sorry but none of them either, the fates aren't against you, they just want to give you a pleasant surprise *nodnod*

Hydrosevil: Well done! Pairing guessed!

Polouchi: Stop rubbing it in, I know you met Xander *glowers* lucky bugger.

X-fan: Bingo, well done.

Georgia Peach: Not all the X-men yet, just Rogue.

Sam: Sorry, it wasn't soon, but it's here!!

Warning: This is the chapter that contains femslash!! 

Hehehehehe, everyone got all those hints that it was gonna be rogitty at the beginning, and when they started guessing pairings they just seemed to kinda… forget, lol.

DISCLAIMER: I own GAMBIT!…a graphic novel *sigh* hehehehe.

(oh, and for all those who care – my speech went great!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kitty finished her tale with tears in her eyes, staring at the floor. Rogue sat back in shock.

"Kitty..ah…ah don't know what ta say…"

"There's nothing to say, I know what you think…"

"How can ya know what ah think Kitty?"

"I…I overheard you talking to Kurt, when…he…when he was on the news, when he got caught because of that other girl, what you said about it…"

Rogue frowned, confused as she thought back, then remembered her words "Oh mah god, Kitty ah'm so sorry. But ah don't think any less of ya, it could have happened to anyone of us, ya said yourself ya weren't looking when he knocked ya out, it's not your fault Kitty so don't believe it for a second!"

Instinctively, Rogue reached out to her, pulling Kitty from her seat and into a fierce hug. Kitty allowed herself to be hugged, smiling slightly, _Why was I worried?? I should have known they'd be here for me…_

They stayed that way, hugging, for at least ten minutes before Rogue reluctantly pulled away, looking Kitty in the eyes.

"Ah'm here for ya Kitty, whatever ya need."

"Can…can you tell everyone else?" she asked in a small voice "I can't do it…"

Rogue nodded solemnly "Of course ah can Kitty."

They decided that explanations would be left till tomorrow, both Rogue and Kitty were exhausted. 

Avoiding as many people as possible, they headed up to their room and changed quickly for bed, falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Sometime during the night, Kitty relived the attack yet again. Rogue, woken up by Kitty's yells, went straight to her side and shook her awake gently.

"Kitty? Kitty wake up!"

Kitty sat up quickly, instinctively cringing into the blankets until she realised it was Rogue. Breathing heavily, she threw her arms around Rogue's shoulders and cried into her chest.

Rogue sat down on the bed, hesitantly wrapping her own arms around Kitty and whispering soothing words until she relaxed.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Yea?"

"W…would you…I mean…after going over it again I feel…I want to be safe…umm…" She stammered after pulling away, staring at her lap and twisting the blanket in her fingers. Rogue got what she meant and nodded, climbing under the covers on the bed.

Kitty lay down and rogue hugged her close once more. Calmed by the distinctly feminine feeling and smelling warmth, Kitty soon drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

Rogue smiled as she watched the sleeping Kitty, glad she could help her back to the mansion and help her be relaxed again, she was right in thinking the petite brunette hadn't had a good night's sleep since the attack.

Whether it was the fact that Rogue had helped Kitty so much, or the lengths she was willing to go to help her even more, and whether it was how protective she felt of Kitty or how much Kitty needed her, the only thing on both girls' minds was love…

Fin…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ok, ok, I know it was kinda short, but that's how I work, I just let it flow out my fingers, through the keyboard and onto the screen, and that was just right in my opinion… especially the last bit, altogether now, AWWWWWWWW.

Hope you liked it. The authors note will be removed from the random middle after a while (just to make sure everyone knows there's a new chapter)

I probably won't add any more on, I was thinking about doing the others' reactions, but I thought it'd just spoil it to tack that bit on the end, so meh,

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. Review Replies

Don't get excited people, sorry it's not a new chapter, I just thought I'd reply to the reviews from the last chapter, just…'cos.

I actually got my very first flame! It was a very polite flame, but a flame none the less, go look! Hehe. 

Ssam (the flamer) : Boring? Ok, well, that's your opinion. I don't write action, I'm notoriously bad at it, I tend to skip fight scenes, I'm angst and fluff girl *nodnod* 

The reason you couldn't tell right to the end that it was rogueitty is because this story was not focussed on the pairing, the point of the story was Kitty's ordeal/reaction to it, not the person she ended up with, that was secondary.

Georgia Peach : Why t'ank y' m'dear, hehe

Maidenfairy3: Sorry, no more chapters, I'm going to leave them in peace, but I'm sure Logan was pretty pissed when he found out.

Polouchi: Really? Awww, thanks hunni

Tigeress Moon: HAHAHAHA! I am queen of the unexpected! Lol, sorry, I'm also insane. Thank you

Nari: HAHA! No more, :P sorry dear, lol, I have moved on… but it's Callie's Tail and Callie rules, so we're ok, lol.

Rogue14: Thank you!

X-fan: yey! You're so sweet, thank you thank you thank you. I'm afraid there won't be more of this story, but plenty of others coming!!

Also, a note to anyone who reads my other stories – they may take a while to appear/be updated, I'm very sorry but atm I'm swamped. I have five articles to write for my college magazine, a scene from midsummer's night's dream, a short play and a dance/song to rehearse for the cabaret in about three/four week's time. As well as revision for a psychology exam after Xmas, Xmas shopping to do and my general homework (I get two French essays a week, I shouldn't even be online with this amount of stuff to get done, oh well).


End file.
